Team Kakashi Host Raw
by coolchic79260
Summary: Sequel to "Akatsuki Take Over Raw" This Time Team Kakashi host Raw for one night what will happen read to find out


_Me: Hey guys this is the Sequel to "The Akatsuki Take Over Raw"_

_Cena Muse: Am I going to get embrassed_

_Me: You're barely in it_

_Cena Muse: Who is then_

_Me: Edge and the SES_

_Cena and Batista Muse: BUT THEY'RE SMACKDOWN SUPERSTARS!!!!!!_

_Edge Muse: And your point_

_Me: Enjoy everyone_

It was Monday and which meant Raw had some more guest hosts for Monday Night Raw this time it was 5 people from the village hidden in the leaves was going to host Raw and a Number of superstars was talking about it

"Come on the Akatsuki was awesome I mean Cena got owned on that night and we had high ratings." Said Dave as they were I the locker room

"Shut up Dave that guy had weird powers." Said John "And you're part of them now."

"And proud of it." Said Dave

"Yeah yeah." Said Hunter pretending not to care

"Shut up Hunter." Said Dave

"Guess hosts who own Cena man I should have been there." Said Adam as he walked in "Too bad I was injured."

"Not mean to interrupt but what are you doing here Adam?" John asked

"Vince wanted me to be here tonight." Said Adam

"Oh ok." Said John

"So he can join the SES." Said Phil as he walked by

"No he just wants some Smackdown superstars on the show tonight." Said Adam "And No thank you I don't want to join your cult."

"Everyone here needs to be Straight Edge." Said Phil

"Excuse me if I may interrupt what does Straight Edge mean?" Asked a teen with Blonde Hair

"It means you don't drink you don't smoke or do drugs." Said Phil

"Oh I thought it meant you're not gay." Said the teen and everyone but Phil laughed

"You think this is funny." Said Phil as he walked up to the teen "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm one of the guest hosts for tonight." Said Naruto and Phil was speechless

"He got you there Brooks." Laughed Adam

"Shut Up Copeland." Said Phil

"Hey I know you your Edge." Said Naruto "Your one of my favorites."

"What about me?" John asked

"You're too kiddish for me." Said Naruto and everyone but John laughed "Don't feel bad I hate C.M. Punk too in fact where is he?"

"I'm right here you brat!" Yelled Phil

"Oh I thought you were Hornswoggle for a second." Said Naruto and Everyone but Phil was laughing

"Listen Kid I don't care how old you are but you do not insult me." Said Phil

"Don't forget Phil he is one of the guest hosts for tonight." Said Adam "And he can make your life a living hell."

"Good Idea Adam." Said Naruto "Tonight it's going to be you and baldy Vs. Edge and…Myself"

"Are you kidding that is one of the best matches and if you lose both you and Edge join the SES." Said Phil

"And when Edge and I win you have to shave your head." Said Naruto

"Deal." Said Phil and he walked off

"Um….Naruto?"

"Don't worry I've been training for years in fighting we can win." Said Naruto

"That's good but you do realize that if you lose we're both going to be bald right?" Adam asked

"Don't worry that won't happen." Said Naruto

"Ok I believe in you." Said Adam

"Oh man I can't wait to tell my friends at home that Edge believes in me." Said Naruto having a fan boy moment

"Why did you choose him I'm the name and face of the WWE." Said Cena

"Because if Itachi can beat you then so can the SES." Said Naruto

"That is true." Said Dave

"Shut up Dave." Said John "Itachi had me under some weird spell."

"Yeah right." Said Adam not believing him

"Did it feel like you were being stabbed for three days?" Naruto asked

"Come to think of it yeah." Said John

"You were under genjutsu." Said Naruto

"What's genjutsu?" Hunter asked

"It's like being under hypnosis." Said Naruto

"Oh ok." Said Hunter

Meanwhile Serena was walking back stage until she saw a pink haired girl

"Um sorry the Rock concert is down the street." Said Serena

"Rock concert? What are you talking about?" Asked the Girl

"I mean you're in the wrong place." Said Serena

"No I'm in the right place I'm Sakura one of the guest hosts for tonight." Said Sakura

"Sorry I didn't know weirdoes are hosting tonight." Said Serena

"Weirdo?" Sakura asked mad "Who are you calling a weirdo baldy?"

"I pledged to be straight edge." Said Serena

"Does that mean you can't be gay?" Sakura asked

"No it means I don't drink, smoke, or do drugs." Said Serena

"Oh so you can be gay then?" Sakura asked

"I'm not gay!" Said Serena

"Want a match tonight against me to prove it?" Asked Sakura

"You're on." Said Serena and she walked off

"Bitch." Muttered Sakura as she walked to her office

"Hey Sakura what took you so long?" Asked Sai as she walked in

"Some bald headed bitch got in my face so I challenged her to a match tonight." Said Sakura

"Sakura don't you think it's a bad idea to go around challenging these guys to a match?" Kakashi asked

"I bet Naruto is right now." Said Sakura

"Hey guys I'm back and guess what Edge and I are going to be in a Tag match." Said Naruto

"Told you Kakashi." Said Sakura

"Naruto did he agree to it?" Asked Kakashi

"Yeah and guess what he said he believed in me." Said Naruto

"That's awesome Naruto." Said Sakura

"Can't you two focus for five minutes?" Kakashi asked "We're only here to guest host Raw not to be in any matches so tell your opponents that you can't wrestle tonight."

"But Kakashi sensei." Naruto and Sakura said

"No buts now." Said Kakashi "And don't go back in here till you do." Then Sakura and Naruto left

"Man this stinks." Said Naruto

"Well you heard Sensei." Said Sakura

"Well I'm going to wrestle I'm not letting Edge down!" Said Naruto

"But what would Kakashi sensei say if he sees you?" Sakura asked

"I don't care Edge says he believes in me and I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM DOWN!" Said Naruto

"Thank you again Naruto." Said Adam

"You're welcome." Said Naruto

"But our sensei doesn't want us to wrestle." Said Sakura

"Why not?" Asked Adam

"We don't know but I'm doing it anyway." Said Naruto "You said you believed in me and I'm not going to let you down!"

"How are you going to get past your sensei?" Adam asked

"I'll find a way trust me." Said Naruto

"Well I'm going to tell that girl that I can't fight." Said Sakura

"Aww is the baby backing down from our fight?" Serena asked as she and the SES walked up to them

"Our sensei doesn't want us to fight." Said Sakura

"Oh if your sensei told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Serena asked

"No….but….."

"If he asked you to dress like a chicken would you do it?" Asked Serena

"You know what Screw Kakashi sensei I'll fight tonight." Said Sakura

"So Naruto are you going to back down from our match tonight?" Phil asked

"No I can't let Edge down." Said Naruto

"Good luck." Said Phil and he and the SES left

"How are you going to get around your sensei?" Adam asked

"We'll find a way." Said Naruto

Later that night Raw was on and Sakura vs. Serena and the Raw theme played and Sakura was the first one out then Punk's theme played and Serena came out as the match started Serena had the upper hand then Sakura used her monster Strength to beat her.

"Huh I guess Straight Edge is not good for you." Said Sakura happy a she walked backstage as soon as she got there Kakashi stopped in front of her

"Sakura what did I say about wrestling?" Kakashi asked

"Sensei I am so sorry but she was asking for it." Said Sakura

"While you were out there her friends told me that I was a bad sensei and that I taught you how to be chicken." Said Kakashi "So I'm glad you taught her a lesson."

"Well you did teach me to see through deception." Said Sakura

"Well let's hope Naruto wins his match." Said Kakashi

"Let's hope so too." Said Sakura

The last match of the night was Naruto and Edge vs. Punk and Gallows and they were the first ones out and Punk had something to say

"For the first time in WWE history we will make one of the Raw guest hosts a member of the straight edge society along with the "Rated R Superstar"" Said Punk "Speaking of the "Rated R Superstar" There are so many reasons why being Rated R is bad for you." But Punk couldn't finish as Edge's music played and Edge and Naruto came out and got in the ring. Then Naruto and Gallows started out first as Naruto got the upper edge then Gallows tagged in Punk and Naruto started beating up on Punk too then Naruto tagged in Edge and Naruto went to beat up on Gallows then Edge speared Punk and won the match

"Alright we won!" Said Naruto as he got in the ring and celebrated with Edge

"Thanks Naruto." Said Adam

"What are you talking about you won." Said Naruto

"But I couldn't win without your help." Said Adam

"Wow! Thanks Edge." Said Naruto

"Don't mention it." Said Edge as he got a microphone "And as for you Punk time for you to join your own cult" then Edge and Naruto went to chase Punk around until Naruto caught him and used his chakra strings and tied him to the chair then he and Edge shaved his head till it was completely bald then Naruto let him go and Punk was running to the back where he was covering his head all and all it was a good Raw.

_Me: So how was that guys?_

_Punk Muse: *Covering his head* I'M BALD!!!!!!_

_Me: So?_

_Edge Muse: *Breaks out laughing*_

_Punk Muse: You think this is funny Edge_

_Edge Muse: I know it is _

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D_


End file.
